


A bug in the system

by Kurokirisu



Category: Iplier egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: But whatever, Gen, Maybe a little OOC, Warning this gets real angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokirisu/pseuds/Kurokirisu
Summary: A bug in Google's system leads to drastic consequences, and the others are powerless to save him.





	A bug in the system

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Discord told me not to touch Google, so that's exactly what I did.

Dark was rudely awoken by banging on his bedroom door. He grumbled as he climbed out of bed, ready to put a knife or two inside of whoever was at his door at 2:30 am. He opened the door to find Wilford standing in front of him. Of course, when there was trouble, Wilford was usually involved.

Dark opened his mouth to violently threaten Wilford with bodily harm, but Wilford held up his finger and shushed Dark, surprising him.

“It’s not me. Not this time. It’s Google.”

Dark at once snapped out of the lingering tendrils of sleep. If Wilford was concerned about the android, concerned enough to wake Dark, then it was really serious.

Wilford turned and ran away without another word and Dark followed, knowing Wilford would lead him to where he’d need to be. 

They entered the kitchen of the huge house they all lived in together, and Dark could see a small circle of egos gathered around Google, who was sitting on the floor, his back against a wall. 

Dr. Iplier was closest to him, kneeling next to him, but the good doctor was unsure what to do. He only had experience with human bodies, not mechanical ones. In fact, none of the egos knew the intricate inner workings of Google, and none of them had bothered to learn. But that backlashed now, when Google needed them to fix him.

Even Google wasn’t sure what had caused it. A mechanical failure leading to a software failure or the other way around. Either way, Google was on the ground, limbs twitching and speech glitching. His visions had turned red in alarm, error messages popping up every second. No matter how much Google tried, he couldn’t find the root source of the problem.

His mechanical body was flailing all over the place, servos randomly locking up and then suddenly springing free again. His fingers bent in weird ways, that would be unnatural for humans and would indicate their bones were broken.

He could not force his body to stay still. His coding went into infinite loops, something that was never supposed to happen. 

He noticed Dark and Wilford approaching and tried to speak.

“I-I-I-ai-wwwww-...aassssss- up-up.. -WARNING, CRITICAL SYSTEM FAILURE-...dat-date-dat-inggggg…” 

That was all he could say before his voice turned to static, only interrupted by Google’s automated voice reporting a critical error again and again.

The apertures of Google’s mechanical eyes failed as well and Google was left blind.

“Who found him?” Dark asked.

“The Host did.” Answered the Host, who’d been at the back of the circle. “The Host was writing, late at night, when the power went out. He sensed danger, and he knew he would investigate. He knew he had to investigate, and that someone was in trouble. He went into the kitchen and found Google, in a distressed state. The Host went to gather the others, but he knew all help would fail.”

Dark’s stomach turned. If the Host predicted no one would be able to help Google, then Google would almost certainly…

He growled. “Where’s Bing?”

The Host shook his head. “Bing was here. He took one look at Google and sprinted away. The Host knows he’s desperately trying to find schematics, but…” He paused, knowing he had to deliver the bad news. “They were destroyed, a while ago. They both were only meant to be a prototype. A prototype that never got finished.”

Dark turned his head back to look at Google. So a bug in the prototype then, that they hadn’t fixed.

He knelt down next to Google, looking at Dr. Iplier. The poor doctor had seen patients dying before, had been powerless to save them before, but they’d never been such a close friend. He was biting back tears, still trying to comfort Google in his last moments.

Dark rarely showed his soft side. He knew it was there, all of Mark’s egos had it, but he hated showing it. But Google had been with them for a while. He’d been a good friend.

He put a hand on Google’s shoulder.

“Google, if you can hear me… I’m so sorry.” He said. The android showed no response, voice still static and limbs still jerking uncontrollably.

Bing returned. He saw Google had gotten worse and he fell to his knees, clawing at his hair and making noises of distress, since he couldn’t cry. He couldn't help Google, he was useless.

Dark heard some shuffling behind him and a voice comforting Bing. He guessed it was Bim, and judging by the tone of his voice, Bim was close to tears as well.

The Host interrupted then, looking like something hit him suddenly.

“Google tries to speak, but he can’t get out the words. He wants to tell the others to get his logs out of him while they can. He wants to tell them to use them to find out what went wrong, and to prevent it from happening to Bing.”

The Host paused for a second, deep in concentration.

“Google… wants to tell Dark he heard him. And he tells him, it’s okay.”

Dark lightly squeezed Google’s shoulder, hoping the android would feel it.

“The others need to hurry if they are to extract the logs in time. He… doesn’t have long anymore.” The Host continued. Every ego present immediately snapped to attention, and they worked together to find a laptop to hook onto Google. Bing helped to find Google’s logs, but his hands shook as he typed and he had to retype the path to Google’s internal memory several times.

They may have fought every now and then, but Google was the closest Bing had to a brother. He didn’t want to lose him.

They found the logs and extracted them. Just in time it seemed, as Google let out a screech and slammed his head back against the wall.

“His pain was nearly done, Google can feel his end approaching.” The Host narrated. The words pained him to say them, but he couldn’t stop narrating.

“He’s sorry, he’s so sorry… He doesn’t want to…”

One by one, all of Google’s limbs failed and shut down, till only his head was lightly twitching.

“Google says goodbye. And with that, his last system fails, and a silence falls over the room.”

Google’s head stopped twitching and rolled to the side. His static cut off, and it was done. Google was no more.

Bing cried out and clung to Google, whimpering and sobbing.

The others stared in silence. Some averted their eyes, some comforted others. Wilford played nervously with one of his knives.

Dark felt like something had been ripped out of him. They were all connected, all a part of Mark’s egos. And this was the first time they’d lost one of their little family. None of them really knew how to deal with it.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Dark whispered, as he hung his head.

For once, none of the egos were squabbling with each other. For once, they were all united in grief.


End file.
